Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: The New Restaurant
by CM19114
Summary: I do not own any of these characters. Please enjoy, comment, favorite, and follow! :D Also if you haven't seen the game play it and watch the trailer too!


_**Chapter 1 **_  
><span>The New Pizzeria<span>

The workers had finally torn down the other restaurant the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I just sat their seeing them building a new restaurant. They put a sign that said: Grand Opening Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It showed that stupid bear again, but I thought my kids would like it. I told my wife Carey about it to take my kids there. I drove my kids there to the place and saw the bear named Freddy. He had 3 other friends named Foxy in Pirate Cove, Bonnie and Chica up stage.

"Hey all you kids its Freddy Fazbear! Welcome to the new Freddy Fazbear Pizza where all you kids could fun and eat pizza all day! Anyways I like to present Chica and Bonnie!"

"Hello everyone its Chica here! Let's get the band started! But wait! Where is Bonnie?"

"Okay everybody let's call Bonnie's name! Oh Bonnie!"

I heard laughter behind the curtains. My kids were saying Bonnie too. "What the hell is that laugh?"

"Hey kids its me Bonnie! I like to play with my guitar! Are you all ready?"

I heard the same old stupid song from the past over and over. I saw a little animatronic called Balloon Boy and it had maybe been a new character. It had been a long time so I went home with my kids. My kids told me to set there time to 5 a.m. for some reason. What will they do at that time?

_**Chapter 2**_

The Horrifying News

"Daddy wake up! Wake up Daddy!"

"What? What do you want?"

"Can we go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

They all said it at the same time. I heard they open at 6 a.m. I got up and put my shoes on. They knew what I was going to say. Then I grabbed my jacket and said,"I guess."

We drove another day to the restaurant. I saw a person in a Freddy suit. I rolled my eyes and he waved at me. He spoke to me and said,"Hello you are the first person to be here! Would you like your kids to take a tour?"

"Um sure yeah that will be great."

"Okay follow me kids."

He laughed quietly which made me confused. I went to use the restroom to take a leak. I heard some noise there. Then after that I heard screaming. I heard,"DADDY SAVE US!"

"I'M COMING!"

I ran crying then I saw the man with bloody hands and face."Come here you stupid piece of shit!"

I punched him, but he kicked me with his big foot."Ah!"

I had to run away before he'd kill me. I went to the car and drove away."Carey! Carey! Wake up!"

"What honey?"

"The kids are dead! Check the news!"

"Babe what are you talking about?"

"Just get up!"

I quickly put on the news. They had the crime scene and I knew it. The channel had said:We have reported that a man who killed 5 children this morning and has escaped. We also known that this was a security guard named Mike. We cried sadly."I got to get my revenge!"

"Carey, I need to get that security job". I did what's right to do!

_**Chapter 3**_

The Night Shift

I breathed heavily of how the guy killed my kids. I was going to tell the boss about it. I saw the same old characters,but this time they had a sort of glitch when they would talk. But I remembered that I knew those were my kids. Those were my kids named: Alex, Sarah, Lizzy, Cooper, and Sam."Hey your the boss right?"

"Supposedly yes."

"Well I need to talk to you for a moment!"

"Calm down! And make it quick."

"Well the news have reported a crime scene in the Freddy Fazbear restaurant. I seen what your security guard did. He killed my children."

"Eh, I don't believe it."

I walked furiously and sat down at a table."Hey kids remember me? Its your friend Freddy Fazbear! Anyways we should bring Foxy up to the stage so he can(CAN KILL YOU ALL)see you all. Call as loud as you can! Oh Foxy!(NEVER ACCEPT ME)Come on kids more louder! Foxy!(ALWAYS ALONE)

"Hey all you Foxy fans welcome to the pirate crew! Freddy must be back to the stage or I'll force him to(CUT THE PIG)walk the plank!"

As soon as he said that I heard a little girl. One that reminds me of Lizzy."Mommy! Mommy look the fox is real. What happened to the legs Mommy?"

"That's nice dear. Don't climb on the stage."

"He has a hook Mom, look at the hook Mom."

The manager interrupted,"Little girl sweetie, you can't get that close to Foxy. Uh, you shouldn't really be up there."

"Your not my mom, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Um, Ma'am please tell your daughter to get off the stage please."

Her mom said,"She's not hurting anyone. Let her play with the fox if she wants to play with the fox!"

Foxy was glitching badly."Mom look at his mouth he's so stupid looking hahahaha!"

Then Foxy had bit a whole chunk of her face! I could see the blood dripping down with Foxy's teeth broken. The manager said,"Oh gosh! Oh my gosh!

Everybody was screaming in terror!

_**Part 2 of Ch.3**_

_The Song_  
><span>

I went home and just when to sleep thinking of the girl. I heard screaming from the restaurant. My eyes opened and I went to check. I... I heard laughing in there. I went to check as I heard something."_London Bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London Bridge is falling down! My fare lady!"_

My eyes had froze from that song. There was no one working. So then I decided to take the job. The phone rang and a guy was speaking to me. He sent me information about me being fine. He told me to watch out for Foxy and some other characters. I heard footsteps so I checked the camera. Bonnie was close to me at 2 a.m. I put the Freddy suit and he walked past me."I guess this is the first night."

Later on, I kept checking the camera at foxy than he was gone. "Come on turn it to 6 a.m.!"

After that, it turned to 6. The boss opened the restaurant and then saw me."Hey what are you doing here!"

"Hey! I know you saw the bite so the security guard Mike he is dead from those animatronics! I'm telling you man!"

"Enough with this bullshit about these animatronics! They are safe nothing will happen!"

"Yes something will happen! Have you seen the mouth with blood?! Go check! I'm serious!"

"You know what I will!"

I went to check with him. We walked up the stage before anyone could see it. He saw some blood and froze while facing at me.

The bear moved his eyes! I called out,"Boss! Run!"

When I said that Freddy grabbed his neck and crushed it hard! Freddy stared at me."You made me do this Daddy!"

When I heard that I didn't move any muscle. My eyes were staring at those cold blue eyes! "What the?"

**_Chapter 4_**

Shutdown the place!

I stepped back very slowly. The children went inside and Freddy stuffing the boss. I saw all the characters I looked at them closely. Other kids were just playing the arcade games."Why is this happening to me? Why me?"

I heard laughing in the back stage where Freddy comes out. "What do I do?"

I thought and needed to shutdown or abandoned the place. I announced,"Alright attention everybody! I had discovered a horrible thing about the animatronics! These are not just normal animatronics, these are deadly ones looking for people at night to stuff people in a Freddy suit! We have to get out of here! As you see blood in these animatronics! The security guard Mike is dead! The boss is dead! I'm sorry, but we have to shut this place and say good bye!"

Everybody was silent and I just threw the microphone. Freddy's microphone. I just walked away and sat at a table. The people started talking again. I waited till I saw Freddy walking towards me. Every light turned off. I heard more footsteps. The song came on with Freddy glowing his eyes! He grabbed me and was going to stuff me in the old Bonnie suit!

"Wait let me go!"

I saw the Bonnie suit that had no face! "London Bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London Bridge is falling down! My fare lady!

Freddy spoke to me,"Bye bye Daddy!

"NOOOO!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
